The Life of Kelsi aka Cinderella
by speedygonzales05
Summary: A few years ago Kelsi and Troy stopped being friends. Now that they are in High School, Kelsi has to deal with a mean boss and Troy's new friends. The only thing that is keeping her sane are her friends Tommy, Sharpay, Taylor, and the mysterious Harry76.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Star Wars or A Cinderella Story.**

Life of Kelsi aka Cinderella

Chapter 1

I walked in the crowded hallway, pushing my best friend, Thomas's wheelchair. We were going to his classroom. I ignored the laughter and name calling. Then, I spotted my two best friends walking toward me. "Hey Kels. Hey Tommy" they greeted us. "Hey Sharpay, Hey Taylor. I'm going to drop off Tom and then we can go to our lockers." I invited them to join us " YO Shar. YO Tay" Thomas yelled. "Hey Tom" Sharpay and Taylor yelled back. We walked to Tom's classroom. "Ok. If you need anything tell Mrs. Barnes. I'll see ya at lunch." I gave him a hug and rushed to my locker.

When I got to my locker, I quickly grabbed my books and shut my locker. Then, I was staring at Gabriella, Chad, and Zeke. _Oh Great._ Chad Danforth knocked my books. "Dork" "Geek "loser" I heard them say. I quickly picked up my books and rushed to Ms. Darbus's classroom. I ran to my seat. "So Kelsi, Did you understand the math homework' Sharpay asked. " Yeah, you subtract five on both sides and then you divide six". I explained how to solve the equation. "Oh" she scribbled on her homework with her sparkly pink pen.

The bell rang and the three basketball stars of the school came in behind the bully herself, Gabriella Montez. "Mr. Danforth, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Baylor, Miss. Montez do you have a pass?" Troy Bolton said dejectedly "Nope". "Oh well... DETENTION!" I jumped a little bit. There were four groans as the four went to sit down in their seats.

As Troy passed by on the way to his seat, my attention suddenly focused on a poster across the room. See, Thomas, Troy, and I used to be best friends. It was great to have two best friends to do everything with. But we usually had to cut things short or have fun in our own way since Thomas would get tired easily. Though, it didn't matter 'cuz we still had fun.

At least, we did until Chad Danforth showed up.

_It was in seventh grade, and I just left Tommy's classroom, I started to make my way through the crowd to get to my locker, when I saw golden- brownish hair bouncing toward me. "Hey Kelsi!, can we walk you to class? I need to ask you something. "We?" I turn to a boy with brown hair, jeans, and a University of New Mexico basketball shirt. "Yea" Troy continued " This is Chad Danforth. I was wondering if I could skip watching Tarzan at Tommy's house after school today.". "Sure,will you come watch a movie next week?" I ask, glancing at Chad. " Sure, I promise" Troy nodded his expression relieved at my answer. "Dude, we need to go to the gym to practice our skills for tryouts." Chad pulled Troy's arm. "Bye Kelsi, talk to you later?" he shouted distractedly as he ran after Chad toward the practice gym. I continued to walk toward Biology. Little did I know that Troy's cancellation was the beginning of the end of our friendship. _

"There will be a Halloween Ball on Friday, October 30th, so you may use your creativity to work and dress in traditional Halloween costumes." Mrs. Darbus interrupted my thoughts. There were mixtures of groans and giggles. I felt a slight vibration in my jean pocket and quickly read the message.

Harry76: How have you been doing?

I reply.

Ella 700: Great. Talk to you after school.

I forgot to mention, I am chatting with a guy whose called Harry76 and don't worry it's an East High chat room. My mom's okay with it. We have been chatting for over a month, and he seems to be as misunderstood as I am. I'm probably going to talk to him after school I exited my thoughts and listened to the lecture.

AT LUNCH

I walked to Tommy's classroom after math. He was waiting for me with a lunchbox in his hands "Ready Tommy?" I asked. "YEP" he said excitedly. "Okay!" I matched his excitement and pushed his wheelchair to the cafeteria. Our cafeteria is split in to cliques. If you don' belong to a group don't sit at the table. Sharpay, Taylor, Tommy, and I are sort of a mixed group. We are all smart in different ways and our interests vary. We all like music and Theater. I play the piano. Sharpay loves to act. Taylor likes to sell tickets, and work backstage. Tommy likes to watch the show and help us do our jobs. Lilly is also a Decathlon member and I'm a Special Olympics helper for Tommy.

"Hey Guys" Julie and Lilly sat down while helped Tommy unpack his lunch. "Hey how were your classes?" I asked them "OK" they shrugged. "Are we going to the theatre room after lunch, Kels?" Tommy asked. "Yep" I answered "and then after free period we are going to gym class". "Sweet... Shar, Tay will you hang out with us in the Theatre room. Maybe you can bring your homework. "We will bud." Sharpay and Taylor replied. After we finished eating we went to the Theatre. Sharpay, Taylor and I finished what was left of our homework which took ten minutes since we do most of it at class. "Ok" I turned to Tommy "ready to work on that song" "YES" Tommy yelled. "Oh, a guy told me that there's a talent show in a couple of days it's part of the pep rally. Do you guys want to do it?" "Yeah" we all agreed. Immediately, we began discussing our ideas. Once in the theater room, we started to write songs, and I practiced playing a few.

When I checked my watch it was five minutes till the bell. "Well, Tommy and I should start packing up." I declared. I started gathering up my music and helped Tommy put away his Tarzan toys. The bell rang and I waited till passing period is over to go to the gym. Why? Coach Bolton, Troy's dad, thinks it's a good idea for Troy and the basketball team to not know about Tommy and me to practice alone. He doesn't want them to have another reason to make fun of us. I agreed with this idea, creating a game out of it as if Tommy and I are on a secret mission.

I pushed Thomas through the gym doors, immediately noticing Coach Bolton. "Hey Coach" I greeted him as he jogged toward us, effortlessly dribbling basket ball. "Hey Guys" he gave a high five to Tommy "are you ready to start playing?" "YES!" Tom shouted. I rolled him to the court and Coach gave me the ball. I passed the ball to Tommy and he started shooting. I fetched the ball and passed it back to him. We did that, passes, and I ran while pushing Tommy. Coach sometimes corrected Tommy, and we even played a game. Tommy and I verses Coach Bolton. We played the rest of the period. Our team won and Coach gave us some tootsie rolls. "Ok its time to leave and go home." I announce. "Yes!" Tommy screams. We start to go to his classroom. "Bye Mrs. Barnes" Tommy waves while I put his backpack in the basket attached to the back of his wheelchair. "Bye Tommy and Kelsi" Mrs. Barnes smiles. "Bye" I wave as we exit the room. The bell rings only seconds later and I feel someone bumping into me. "Sorry" I hear a voice beside me, to my surprise I look up and Troy is staring at us. I return the stare for only a second, and reply "no harm done". Tommy, oblivious to the situation catches my attention "Come on Kels!". Troy looks down to him, staring as at him for a few seconds, as if in a trance. He shook his head and continues to follow Gabriella.

I fought my way through the maze and chaos of high school students. Finally, I felt the sun and cool breeze and we were out of the school. I ran to the van as fast as I could. After I secured Tommy's wheelchair inside the van, that his parents and I share since it has a ramp. I began to back out of the parking space. "Kelsi?" Tommy asks while I'm attempting to leave the school parking lot. "Yeah" I answer distractedly. "Why is Troy ignoring us and hanging out with the bullies?" he asks. I take in a deep breath. "You know in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, when Anakin turns into the Darth Vader?" I glance at the rear-view mirror and Tommy nods, understanding the analogy. "Well, Troy is like Anakin. The only difference is that instead of wanting to save someone, he wanted his teammates to like him. They don't understand us, so Troy stopped being friends with us." I shrugged. "Oh "was all he said as he looked out the window. "Tommy, we shouldn't change ourselves. We won't be happy. understand?" I ask. He nods "Are you yourself when you talk to Harry76?". "Yes" I reply. A few seconds later, I park in the Brandons' driveway. "Ok... we're home." I declare. I get out of the car and open the backseat and unhitch Tommy's wheelchair. Then I close the ramp and door, and lock the car. "OK Bud, let's get inside." I ring the doorbell, and Tommy's mom answers it. "Hi guys" she greets us with a hug. "Hey mom" Tommy smiles as he greets his mother . I hug Tommy and announce "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow morning".

**Please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Cinderella Story or High School Musical.**

Life of Kelsi aka Cinderella

Chapter 2

"Hey mom" I hugged her when she let me inside the house. "Hey kid, you have thirty minutes till your shift begins" she smiled. I ran upstairs to my room and sat down at my computer desk. I opened the chat room and saw that Harry is available.

Ella700: Hey Harry

Harry76: Ella! How was your day?

Ella 700: pretty good minus cool kids that can't get over themselves. How about you?

Harry76: same just add a dad that really wants you to be a big sports star. Hey don't you have work today?

Ella700: Yeah I do I'll talk to you later. Bye

Harry76: Talk to me tonight.

Ella700: OK

I logged off and put on my uniform, a black polo shirt and tan pants. When I was ready I ran downstairs "Bye mom, I'm riding my bike". "Bye hun" she replied. I grabbed my helmet, fastened the buckle and started riding my bike to work. As I was riding closer and closer to work, I spotted the familiar red sign with yellow lettering that spelled "Jud's Diner".

I parked my bike, looking in the window, I spotted my boss inside the diner, yelling at one of the employees. I ran inside, dreading his bad mood. Cool air greeted me as I grab my name tag. "NEILSON" My boss, Rob screamed at me, his face red. "Yes sir" I replied confidently being used to my boss's unfairness. "You're going to be a waitress tonight. Cover the right corner." He informed me. "Yes sir" I sighed. I worked for half an hour with a mixture of rude and polite customers. Then while I was serving dinner to a family of four, Across the restaurant I spotted the 'Populars' walking through the entrance. "Great" I muttered to myself "just great". Setting down a plate of chicken nuggets to a five year old boy, I took in a deep breath. Walking over determinedly to their table, the obnoxious giggling subsided to silence. Five pairs of eyes were staring right through me as if I was hiding something from them. The owners' of those eyes were Gabriella, Janet, Fiona, Zeke, Chad, and Troy. What was worse was Troy was giving me his faraway look, like he didn't know me, even as the Freaky Girl, who plays music, and spends every waking hour with a guy who used to make him smile. "Um... What can I get you guys?" I ask ignoring Troy. "Well... Freak... I would like _bottled_ water" Gabriella smirks. I jot that down. "I would like tea" Chad says. "Make that two" Zeke cuts in. I look around "anything else?" I ask. "Uh we are on a diet" Fiona states as Julie nods. I turn toward Troy, "Anything for you?". Refusing to look me in the eyes he mutters " Water. Please" I walk away shaking my head. 'One more month till Turkey Day' 'Tonight I'm talking to Harry' I replay those reassurances over and over in my head. I grab the water and the teas and make my way to the table. But, to my amazement the table is empty except for a five dollar bill enough for drinks and a 2 dollar tip. I look up and catch the eyes of Troy, and he nods. The rest of my shift I was wondering if he hates me so much, then why be nice to me?

_Weeks went by and Troy began to grow distant from us. "Kelsi, why isn't Troy here yet?" Tommy asked growing worried as Troy was close to being an hour late for our, movie date. "I don't know, bud. I'll call him and tell him that we are starting the movie with or without him" I stood up and walked to the other room. Taking a deep breath, I dialed his number on my cell and put it to my ear. "Hello" Troy answered. I heard laughing and basketballs dribbling in the background. " Troy, where are you" I asked, knowing the answer already. "Hey Kelsi, I am at Chad's. The guys and I are shooting hoops. Are we still on for movie night tomorrow?" he asks innocently. "Troy, movie night started an hour ago. We are starting the movie without you.". Silence answered, and then " Aww. Man, I can't believe this. I'm so sorry, Kelsi." He apologized. " This is the third one you missed" I reminded him, trying not to yell at him. "I know, but I promise to make the next one" he pleaded. "OK, have fun with Chad" still not convinced that he would stick true to his word. He had already hung up the phone._

"I'm home" I call out to my mom, as I shut the front door. "Okay Sweetie, how was work?" My mom walks in the living room. "It was okay" I drag out. She leads me into the kitchen and I see fries and a hamburger from Whataburger. "Thanks mom for dinner" I say and I sit down. "You're welcome kid. How's Tommy?" she asks as she grabs a few napkins for me. "He's doing great. We are doing the talent show, and he's going to make a video with Uncle Ben (Tom's dad). I'm going to write a song."I take a bite of the juicy burger. "That's great. Let's see what on TV. "My mom flips the channel and we watched the rest of Batman Begins. By the time I was done eating the movie was over and it was 8:00. "Well why don't you get ready for bed and talk to Harry if he has time." My mom suggested. Mom is so cool. "Okay" I hug my mom and had a quick shower. When I was ready for bed I logged in the Wildcat website. Harry is available.

Ella 700: Hey

Harry 76: How was work?

Ella 700: Terrible. I can't wait till I can quit.

Harry76: and you can't now because…

Ella700: I need the money

Harry76: Everybody needs money, but they get good jobs.

Ella700: OK I'm chicken, I confess. Anyways I almost have enough money if I get a scholarship.

Harry76: You will.

Ella700: You haven't even seen me, better yet know what I'm doing.

Harry76: True, but I don't think your family and friends would let you dream of "college you're talking about "if you stink at it. And whatever it is I'm sure you're great at it. Now please tell this isn't stupid like modeling

Ella700: No and thanks!

Harry76:Hey El?

Ella700: yeah

Harry76: Are you planning to go to the dance?

The question shocked me. I wasn't planning on it. It's not like I have guys that want to take me. I was planning to spend it with Tommy.

Ella700: nope.

Harry76 Would you go with me? Meet me at the middle of the Dance Floor

I thought about it. My Grandma gave me a white dress for last year's dance, but I didn't go. I had already made plans with Tommy. Also, I was chicken. Though, here was Harry asking me. I reason that if he recognizes me and is disappointed, I'm never talking to him.

Ella700: OK when?

Harry76: 11:00, I'll see you tomorrow.

_Harry76 logged off_

I take in a deep breath. I look at the clock 9:00. I get into bed and drift to sleep, thinking about my music.

_Music's in my soul_  
><em>I can hear it every day, every night<em>  
><em>It's the one thing on my mind<em>  
><em>Music's got control<em>  
><em>And I'm never letting go, no no<em>  
><em>I just wanna play my music<em>

_Music's in my soul_  
><em>I can hear it everyday, every night<em>  
><em>It's the one thing on my mind<em>  
><em>Music's got control<em>  
><em>And I'm never letting go, no no<em>  
><em>I just wanna play my music<em>  
><em>All night long<em>

I press the off button of my alarm clock and get out of bed. Then, I remember Harry asked me out. "Whoop!" I scream and rush to get ready for school. My mom waiting for me downstairs. "Hey mom. Harry asked me to the dance.""You can go, but be back by twelve. Then, I run next door and ring the door bell. "Hey Mr. Brandon!" I say cheerfully. "Hi Kels" He greets me and turn around "bud it's time to go". Then I see Tom in his electric chair "Hey Kelsi" He excitedly exclaims. "Hey Tommy" I give him a hug. "Kelsi, I'll get him in the car. He still needs a little help controlling the chair" Mr. Brandon informed me while wheeling Thomas in the car. "OK" I shrug and start the car. When Mr. Brandon got Tommy situated, we were off. "Hey." I look at Tommy from the rear view mirror "guess what". "What "he asks. "Harry asked me to go to the dance!" I exclaim. "That's awesome!" He says excitedly as I turn on the radio.

_Cause we rock!_  
><em>We rock!<em>  
><em>We rock on!<em>  
><em>We rock!<em>  
><em>We rock on!<em>

_Come as you are,_  
><em>You're a superstar!<em>  
><em>The world's in your pocket and you know it.<em>

_You can feel that beat,_  
><em>running through your feet.<em>  
><em>Heart's racing fast,<em>  
><em>You're rock and rollin'!<em>

_Refrain:_  
><em>All that you need is the music to take you...<em>  
><em>to some other place,<em>  
><em>where you know, you belong!<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>Raise your hands up in the air and scream!<em>  
><em>We're finding our voice,<em>  
><em>following our dreams.<em>

_Cause we rock!_  
><em>We rock!<em>  
><em>We rock,<em>  
><em>We rock on!<em>

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down._  
><em>The louder we go,<em>  
><em>or the better we sound.<em>

"We are here!" I park the car and jump out. I run to the door and get Tommy out. We run inside"Wheeeee" Tommy screams with excitement and delight. I slow down to both of our disappointment, and pushed him to his classroom. "Kelsi?" Tommy catches my attention, as I was about to leave. "Yeah" I answer as I slowly turn to face him. "Have a GREAT day!". I laugh, shaking my head as I walk swiftly to my locker. To my surprise, Sharpay and Taylor are waiting for me. 'What's up" Taylor asks, seeing my happy face. "Harry76 asked me to the dance and my mom says I can go." I squeal. "AWE""SOME!" they shriek. Oblivious to my freinds' conversation I grin as we walk to our first class. The world is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, A Cinderella Story, Miley Cyrus, or Black Eyed Peas.**

Life of Kelsi aka Cinderella

Chapter 3

BAHRING BAHRING

'Yes School is OUT and I'm going to see Harry in 6 hours" I shouted as I pushed Tommy. "So buddy, Do you know what today is?" I asked. "Halloween!" he jumped up and down in his seat. "Yes, and my boss wants me to get to work, so after work we are going to get Sonic." "Yay" he exclaimed. "I'm going to pick something up after work. Chocolate Milkshakes?" I ask. "Yes" he agreed. When I pulled up to his parents driveway, His mom was waiting for us. "Bye Tom I'll see you after work. "

I quickly rush past Mrs. Brandon handing her the keys. Then, I ran in to my room and quickly changed. I checked my messages. _"Hey Girl. It's Sharpay. We are coming by at 9:00." BEEP._ I ran downstairs , struggling with my jacket. "Mom. I'm taking the car. Sharpay and Taylor are coming here at 9:00 to get ready." "Ok hun. Are you going to buy a treat for Tommy?" she asked. "Yeah" I informed. She grabbed her wallet and gave me a six dollars. "Here's some money" she offered. I thanked her and rushed to the diner.

I walked in and was startled by yelling "You're breaking up with ME!" I followed the voice and turned around. Gabriella and Troy were standing up in front of the rest of the 'Populars' . I spotted Sharpay and Taylor who looked like they were watching the most interesting movie of all times. I crept to the back and grabbed my apron. "Gabriella will you calm down""Are you in love with someone else?" SILENCE "Yes yes I am "he declared. I dropped my rag. While reaching for it I heard Baylor "What who Bro?" "I dunno" Then I heard a few stomps toward the door. "Gabriela We can still be frien..""DON'T YOU DARE say the word 'friends'. We are going to get ready and we'll see you there." I heard claps of high heels out the door.

I started to wipe the counter when the Populars' left. Sharpay and Taylor went up to me. "Well that's our amusement for the day" Taylor said. "Yeah" I murmured. "Do you think this is a good idea to meet Harry?" I ask. "Yes we'll see you at nine shower before we get there." Sharpay ordered me. "NEILSON GET to WORK."Rob yelled. I grab pencil and paper and walked to a table.

AFTER WORK

I got into the car, and drove to Sonic. "Welcome to Sonic what can I get for you" "I would like two medium Milkshakes and 2 medium fries."I ordered. "That will be 6.50." I turned on the radio for a while

Turn this park into a club  
>And the lights and the moon from above<br>Skateboards, heels alright so cool  
>Oh look everyone is waiting for us<p>

_So anywhere we are_  
><em>Anywhere we go<em>  
><em>Everybody kno-ows<em>  
><em>We got the party with us<em>  
><em>Anywhere we are<em>  
><em>Anywhere we go<em>  
><em>Everybody kno-ows<em>  
><em>We got the party with us<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohh<em>  
><em>We got the party with us<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh<em>  
><em>We got the party with us while.<em>

Then, the server came and handed me the milkshakes and fries. I handed her the money "keep the change." She smiled at me and made her way inside. I looked at the clock 9:15. I drove to Tommy's. When I got there, I knocked on the door. "Hey Mrs. Brandon," I got the food." "Okay he's in the living room. I'll get the TV trays." "I'll have to go at 9:40." I walk inside and spot Tom in his chair wearing a Superman costume."Hey Superman." He starts to laugh." Whatcha watching? "I ask as I put our milkshakes and fries on the TV trays

Mrs. Brandon put up. "I'm watching Superman!"" Cool" We watch Superman while eating our snacks. "did you get any Trick or Treaters?" "Yeah. Here I made you a couple of bags of candy for you, your mom, Taylor, and Sharpay." He hand me four paper sacks with Halloween stickers on them. "Thanks Bud." I give him a hug. "Well, I better go. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. He gives me another hug "Bye Kelsi. Thank you for the treats." I walk out of the house and go to my house.

"MOM I'm home." "Okay hun. Did you have fun at Toms?" She walked toward me. I hand her a bag. "This for you from Tom." I tell her "I have to get ready Shar and Tay are going to be her in twenty minutes. " I run to my room and have a quick but effective shower. I put on a tank top and shorts and then blow dried my hair. RING RING "KELSI your friends are here." My mom yells. "Okay!" I ran downstairs. "Hey guys..Tommy made you treats" I give them the bags and grab mine. "OKAY who's ready to get ready for the dance" Sharpay shouts and we run upstairs.

We did Taylors, and Sharpays hair first curling it, as we munched on the candy from Tommy. "Hey Guys… why don't we wear these masks." Taylor suggested holding out tons of masks. I grabbed the white one "That's a great idea". Once we were all done with our makeup and hair. I put on my watch that Sharpay gave me, since she hates my _Boyish _watch and I set it to 11:45. Then, we put on our dresses. Sharpay was a pink one, surprising not sparkly. "No one will recognize me" she shrugged. Taylors was a brown one. When I came out Sharpay and Taylor eyes and mouth were wide opened. "Girl... your Grandma is like the Fairy Godmother on Cinderella." Taylor said. "and we are the Fairy Godmother's helpers."Sharpay finished her statement. I walked to the mirror and became amazed at the girl staring at me in wonder. The girl that I saw had a strapless light blue dress on. I looked at the clock 10:50. "We'd better go" I exclaimed. We ran down the stairs, and got in the car. I turned on the radio.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good night<em>  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good night<em>  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good night<em>  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good night<em>  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up_  
><em>I got my money, let's spend it up<em>  
><em>Go out and smash it like oh my God<em>  
><em>Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off<em>

_I know that we'll have a ball_  
><em>If we get down and go out and just lose it all<em>  
><em>I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go<em>  
><em>Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control<em>

_Fill up my cup, mozoltov_  
><em>Look at her dancing, just take it off<em>  
><em>Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down<em>  
><em>Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again<em>

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_  
><em>And do it and do it, let's live it up<em>  
><em>And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it<em>  
><em>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it<em>

_'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good night<em>  
><em>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<em>

I felt my self grow nervous as we came to a stop in the East High parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Cinderella Story or High School Musical.**

Life of Kelsi aka Cinderella

Chapter 4

"Kelsi! We got our watches set for 11:45 too. We meet here." Taylor said. I nodded while they came down first. 'OK. This is it. No turning back now'. I walked down the stairs and got nervous. EVERYONE was staring at me, and not like I was a weirdo. It was like they didn't recognize me. I walked swiftly to the middle of the dance floor. Harry wasn't there yet. _Calm down Kelsi _I was just about to grab my cell, when "Ella?" was whispered softly. I smiled and turned around. "Troy…Troy Bolton… your Harry" I said shocked. I can't believe it my ex best friend is Harry, the guy who ignores me. "Yeah" he looked down "I guess my costume doesn't do the greatest job at hiding who I am." He looked at me like he was trying to figure something out. _He doesn't recognize me. We've been friends since First Grade._ " I'm sorry this is a really big mistake" his face fell "I gotta go". I turned around taking a few steps. "NO wait" he jumps in front of me "wait its not a mistake." "Don't you know who I am?' I ask. " Of course I do your Ella. The girl I've wanted to meet for weeks. What's your name?" he asks. _OK I'll hang out with him. I will NOT tell him I'm Kelsi. _" OK. Do you want a drink?" I ask. He looks like he's still trying to recognize me, but he nods. We walk to the punch table, and we drink a cup . "Do you want to take a stroll outside?" he asks. "If you want to be voted Homecoming prince, you should probably stay here." I reason. "Ah. I don't really care about becoming Homecoming prince." He laughs and offers his arm. We walk outside to the pool, white lanterns surrounding the edge, making the pool glow. There's a couple of musicians standing there. "So Ella, Do you wanna play 20 questions." He asks. "How about ten"I start to fasten my pace. "I'll take what I can get." he chuckles as he catched up to me."First question. Were you disappointed when you found out I was Harry? Be honest" he asks. I think about it "Surprisingly no"."Did you vote for me for student body president?" "Yes" I smile.. "Really? HMM. Would you rather have a salad or a big mac?" " A big mac" I don't even have to think about it. I look at him and he leads me to the pool chairs. I sit down and check my watch 11:20. "Do you want to dance?" he stands up and offers me his hand. I look up at his smiling eyes and state the obvious, "There' s no music." "So?," he shrugs. I nod as he pulls me to my feet and encircle his arms around me. At first we sway, and then the musicians starts to play. We laugh, and Troy grabs my hand and we begin to dance around the pool. in silence. _Just like old times _" All of the question?" I ask. He stops dancing , still holding my hand and asks "Do you want to meet me again?"as he squeezes my hand softly. _Yea, but I don't want to get the faraway look _"I do, and Do you want to meet me again?" I ask, a small smile on my face. He acts like he is thinking about it "Well… I'll have to think about that." I laugh "absolutely". _I miss your sarcasm. _He starts to reach to my mask. _Please don't hate me _BEEP BEEP _saved by the bell_ "I gotta go" I start to run thanking myself for wearing keds. "Wait why" Troy calls after me. I turn around. "I'm late" "for what?" "Reality " I simply say and start to run. I maneuver around the people. " And the prince and princess are Prince Charming and Cinderella" Mrs. Darbus says dramatically. I'm at the top of the stairs. "YOU WON!" Sharpay screamed 'We gotta go" I say, ignoring the fact that I "won' something and we run to the car. Ion our way home "so did you guys have fun" they blushed. "What?" I asked getting excited. "UH" Taylor started "I danced with Chad Danforth" she whispered. It s a good thing we were at a red light. "and " Sharpay coughed" I danced with Zeke". I was wide eyed. "Did you see who was Harry?" I asked. They shook their heads. "He still doesn't know who I am. It was Troy. "NO WAY!" they screamed."We chattered all the way home. Taylor and Sharpay rode home in Sharpays pink car. I went inside the house "Hey sweetie.. Did you have fun with Harry? Who is he" my mom asked. " I had fun. " Harry is Troy" My mom's mouth was wide open. "Does he know Ella is you?" she asked "nope. Night mom" I give her a hug and go to bed.

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Life of Kelsi aka Cinderella

Chapter 5

The next morning, we all walked in the school, immediately three jaws dropped at the sight of hundreds of flyers, our faces sketched on each of them.

"It's a good thing we were wearing masks" I whispered.

"Now all we have to worry about is that Tommy or any of us spill before its too late. ", Taylor whispered back. Sharpay nodding.

_"Kelsi… who's Harry?" Tommy asked._

_"Well.. I sat down on the coach. _

_"Troy" I started. _

_"Darth Vader" he mumbled._

_ "Troy is Harry, and he kind of acted like he used too" i repeated , ignoring his comment._

_ Tommy was wide eyed and shocked. "What are you going to do?" he asks._

_ "Well…I'm going to tell them when it s the right timing, but meanwhile I don't want you to tell anyone about this. If anyone asks you, I was hanging out with a couple of friends. OK"I explain._

_ He nods"OK". _

I let out a deep breath. WE make it to our lockers, and see Troy, Chad, and Zeke talking. We quickly make it to homeroom. The 'Populars' coming in as the doorbell rings.

"Since today is a pep rally day, all elective classes get free period."Mrs. Darbus says disapprovingly.

"WHOOP!" the whole class goes.

" What do you guys want to do" Taylor ask. I get up" I don't... _Humph_"

I bump into someone. I look and its TROY.

"Sorry" he looks down "Kelsi".

" UM hi Troy" I look around. "What's up" I mumble.

"Nothing just basketball" he fiddles with a pencil.

"HMM… BYE." I run past him. Talk about ARKWARD!

Sharpay and Taylor walk in the hallway " Why don't we go to the computer lab and do homework" Taylor suggested.

"OK" I agree._ There are 5 open access labs. I'll talk to 'Harry' and he won't find out._ "Yeah I cant wait till Troy knows who Ella 700 is." Sharpay says.

"We'll just see about that." Mystery person says.

We walk to the computer labs and logged on. I opened the chat room. Troy was already there waiting.

_Ella700: Hey Troy_

_Harry76: Ella! Have you seen the fliers?_

_Ella700: Yes I believe everyone has_

_Harry76: I want to meet you again_

_Harry 76: please tell me who you are_

I thought about it. Do I really want to say. "DUDE I'm your ex best friend weird Kelsi" I start to type My Name is. "Kelsi Neilson." Mrs. Sanders announce.

"Yes" I face her.

"Coach Bolton would like to see you. Thomas is already there" she reads off a piece of paper. "Yes mam" I look at Taylor and she gives me a "What's up" look. I shrug. I turn back to the computer.

_Harry76: PLEASE Ella PLEASE!_

_Ella700: sorry gotta go. I'll see you at the pep rally (You might see me but I doubt you'll recognize me)_

I log off and grab my back pack. Smiling as a soft groan penetrates the room. I make my way to the gym. I walk inside the gym

"HEY!" I yell, running toward Tommy and Coach. "What's going on coach?" I ask.

"Well… Tommy, you have been awarded most dedicated, encouraging, and amazing athlete." He says proudly. My mouth wide opened looking at Tommy as he laughs and "Whoops". That award is the hardest one to get. Everyone thinks that Troy will get it. After I get over my shock, I give him a hug, and push him around ,and laugh. "Kelsi" Coach grabs my attention "You have been great with Tommy as a helper, and a Best friend. You both share this award. Therefore we've made two trophies."

"YIPPEE" Tommy makes his chair go crazy.

"Thank you sir." I shake coach's hand.

"Thanks coach." Tommy laughs.

"Well… the pep rally starts in five minutes."Coach informed us. I wheel Tom to the bleacher and sit next to him.

"WHAT TEAM!" the cheerleaders yell

. "WILDACATS!" the rest of the school scream.

"WHAT TEAM"

"WILDCATS"

"WILDCATS"

"GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME! WHOOO!"

Coach came up with the microphone "Before the cheerleaders put on a show for us. I will award the athletes." I give Tommy a happy grin. Taylor and Sharpay grin too. I whispered to them who won the award.

"Football.. Brice Grunt!"" Coach announced.

Everyone screamed chanting "Brice…Brice." When everyone settled down

"Soccer" Coach Continued "AJ Bott".

Everyone screamed and he got his award. He stood next to Brice.

"Baseball…Austin Scope!"Shouting erupted " Austin… Austin…Austin!"Austin got his award and stood next to the others.

"Basketball…Troy Bolton." his dad shouted.

"Troy …Troy…Troy" they chanted. When it was quiet again, I look at Tommy. He's looking like he is about to blow in a excited rant. Sharpay and Taylor rubbed his back to keep him calm.

" The last award we have to give to two people." I look at Chad who is straightening up. "they work as a team. " he pauses "They are best friends, family, and they encourage one another. These awards go to" he pauses "Thomas Brandon and Kelsi Neilson." I get up and start pushing him to Coach. The only thing I hear is Sharpay and Taylor rooting for us and the occasional "What""What team?" I gratefully take the award.

"These kids are one of the few students I look forward to see."

"WHOOP...Yeah Tommy!" Taylor and Sharpay scream. The applause starts to grow as I lead Tom to our seat. I look at the cheerleaders and they all are dumbfounded, but Gabriella looks angry. Chad look like Coach just slapped him in the face, and Troy is thinking hard. The other winners go back to their seat. "

The cheerleaders" Coach's eyes look like he's ashamed "have a skit".

Gabriella stood up with a microphone "once upon a time there was a prince who gorgeous girlfriend and his dad owned all the land. He still wasn't happy. What we didn't know was that he had a secret relationship with a pen pal named Ella700." I looked at Sharpay and Taylor who looked scared.

"This isn't good" Sharpay said.

"She knows" I whisper.

"What he didn't know was that she was a servant girl, a geek."Everyone laughed, but I couldn't move

"I'm going to get coach " she start to sneak to him.

"Give it up for the pretend princess Kelsi Neilson" Everyone turned to me and laughs. I look at Troy who has a shocked look on his face. "Kelsi! Kelsi!" Coach is tugging on my arm.

"What coach" I'm on the verge of tears.

"Go to my office. Take Tom with you" he tells me.

I grab Toms chair and race him to the office _This is bad. He is a jerk._ I open the door, and get him inside. I hear Coach ordering everyone to get out and Coach Whikham yelling at the cheerleaders. I cry, and hug Tommy, and he cries. I hear the door "Kels" Sharpay an Taylor hugs us.

"We yelled at Chad and Zeke and told them it was us. They are still in shock. We still have an hour of school left "Sharpay tells us.

"Kelsi, we should go to the piano. You can write a song." Tommy suggested. I nod and we all go back to the gym. "All of you run" I hear Coach Bolton say to not only the Cheerleading squad, but the basket ball team.

"COACH!" Tom yells. Everyone's attention is on us. The death glares eyeing on me. Troy still giving me that heartbreaking faraway look." Yeah Tom!' Coach yells across the gym. "UH… we're going to the Theatre room. " I say. "OK" he nods. We leave .

For an hour, I work on the song. I'm going to use a song that I wrote after Troy became a jerkr. All I have to do is write the music Its got to reach out and show people who I am.

"My dad and I are doing a movie." Tommy tells us.

"I'll let you go first." I nod. I'm the last act. We all go to the parking lot and make our way home.

I'm sitting there, staring at the computer screen. I open the email and click on Troys name in my address I start typing

_Bolton_

_ If I knew you were Harry before the ball I would've blocked you. Troy, what happened to you? Why have you changed? Tommy is still confused. I try to explain it, but how can I when I don't even know the answers. I hope Harry and my best friend comes back. I'm singing in the Talent show, and you are the reason._

_Neilson_

I look at the clock. 10:00. I went to sleep in my bed

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or A Cinderella Story.**

Life of Kelsi aka Cinderella

Chapter 5

I walked in Mrs. Darbus's classroom. Everyone stared at me . I looked down and sat in my seat, then pulled my song notebook. I started to make some changes , and look over my work. BRING BRING. I looked sideways and Troy was looking at me. I quickly focused my attention on Mrs. Darbus.

"Tonight, as you all know, we will be having our annual Talent show. Those who want a pianist, will write P after their name, and hand over the music. Those who have a CD or DVD will write CD or DVD next to his or her name. " She handed the sheet to Troy and he scribbled writing on it, passed it back. When it got me I wrote.

Thomas Brandon DVD

Kelsi Neilson Piano

When everyone was done, Mrs. Darbus handed the sheet back to me. I glanced at it. Six people wanted piano. There was writing on the back.

_I want to be right before you and Tommy. PLEASE!_

_Bolton_

I looked over at him. His eyes were begging me. I gave him a blank stare and focused my attention on Darbus.

AT LUNCH

"The guys keep glancing at us" Taylor whispered.

"What" I turn and see Bolton, Baylor, and Danforth quickly turn the other way.

" I still cant believe he wants to be right before you and Tommy." Sharpay whispered.

"Kelsi" Tommy whispered "can you help me with my homework?'.

I look at his work sheet. "Dividing Fractions. Remember the riddle 'dividing fractions don't be shy flip the second and multiply". I remind him. He nods and gets back to work.

"What are you going to do for the order of the Talent show?" Taylor asks.

" Here's my rough draft." I handed her the copy.

"This is good" she nods.

"Ok, then I'll do it". I looked at the clock. Five minutes till lunch is over.

"I'll post it now" I grabbed Tommy's seat and glanced at the 'Popular' table. Troy was staring at me and I gave him a glare.

"Lets go Tommy" I pushed him to his classroom. Then, I went to the theatre board. I taped it and read over it.

Gabriella Montez, Fiona Struts and Julie Gomez

Gina Starks

Belinda Freshly

Lola Depp

Veronica Karee

Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth

Troy Bolton

Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans

Thomas Brandon

Kelsi Neilson

BRING BRING I saw Gabriella, and her gang, Troy, Chad, and Zeke coming toward me. I looked at Troy and we made eye-contact for a second. I turned around feeling the intensity of his eyes boring at me as I quickly walked to the music room to practice.

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Life of Kelsi aka Cinderella

Chapter 7

I looked over the music sheets and then I was interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Our Talent Show will start with Gabriella Montez, Fiona Struts, and Julie Gomez." an announcer said. I heard music and they started singing 'Too Cool" from Camp Rock. The next few performances started to whiz by. I had to play piano for these.

"The next performance will be Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor" Mrs. Darbus announced. They came on the stage.

_Yeah_  
><em>It's Your boy Chad<em>  
><em>Yo<em>  
><em>And the place to be<em>  
><em>It's crazy<em>  
><em>Come rock with me!<em>

_Couldn't wait to leave,_  
><em>But now I hate to go<em>  
><em>Last day of camp,<em>  
><em>Packing my bags slow<em>

_Made so many friends,_  
><em>Why does it have to end<em>  
><em>In the end its a win,<em>  
><em>Because we grown so close together<em>

_Remember when we first met,_  
><em>First day<em>  
><em>Figured this would be no fun,<em>  
><em>No way<em>  
><em>And now its time to leave, (leave)<em>  
><em>But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>

_Hasta la vista_  
><em>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<em>  
><em>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you<em>  
><em>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<em>  
><em>Promise I won't forget ya<em>  
><em>Hasta la vista<em>  
><em>We'll all be going seperate ways<em>  
><em>Say everything you didn't say<em>  
><em>This is your moment, before you go<em>  
><em>Come on now get up and show them<em>

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_  
><em>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<em>  
><em>(And I'm gonna do my thing)<em>

_There's so much inside of me_  
><em>There's so much more I just want to be<em>  
><em>All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired<em>  
><em>Got love for all the friendships I've acquired<em>

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey

I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the text message

_Go in the front of the Audience_

_Harry76_

"Guys" Sharpay and Taylor looked at me. "I'm going in the Audience" they nodded. I turned around and Tom was right behind me. I knelt down. "I'm going to get a good seat so I can watch you and Troy. You're going to be awesome." I gave him a hug and he nodded.

_Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you_  
><em>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you<em>  
><em>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<em>  
><em>Promise I won't forget ya<em>  
><em>Hasta la vista<em>  
><em>We'll all be going seperate ways<em>  
><em>Say everything you didn't say<em>  
><em>This is your moment, before you go<em>  
><em>Come on now get up and show them<em>

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_  
><em>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<em>  
><em>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<em>  
><em>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<em>

_H-A-S-T-A_  
><em>(La Vista)<em>  
><em>H-A-S-T-A<em>  
><em>(La Vista)<em>

_Hasta la vista_  
><em>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<em>  
><em>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you<em>  
><em>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<em>  
><em>Promise I won't forget ya<em>  
><em>Hasta la vista<em>  
><em>We'll all be going seperate ways<em>  
><em>Say everything you didn't say<em>  
><em>This is your moment, before you go<em>  
><em>Come on now get up and show them<em>

_H-A-S-T-A_  
><em>(La Vista)<em>  
><em>H-A-S-T-A<em>  
><em>(La Vista)<em>

Everyone started to cheer, even Sharpay and Taylor. Mrs. Darbus walked up "And Now Troy Bolton" Troy came up and spotted me. He stared at me and started to sing.

_where do i go_  
><em>every direction<em>  
><em>seems to be against the flow<em>  
><em>and who will I be<em>  
><em>what does it mean to just be me<em>

_so tired of having to choose_  
><em>where I'll be and what I'm gonna do<em>

_(CHORUS)_  
><em>lost in cofussion I feel like I'm losing it all<em>  
><em>where do i go from here<em>  
><em>with all this confusion now who's gonna break my fall<em>  
><em>there's no one left to call<em>  
><em>nothing is clear<em>  
><em>where do i go from here<em>

_did i let you down_  
><em>my good intentions never seem to come around<em>  
><em>and i have to believe<em>  
><em>that there's an answer I can't see<em>

_so tired of having to choose_  
><em>where I'll be and what I'm gonna do<em>

_CHORUS_

_I cant tell what's up or down_  
><em>my head's spinning all the time<em>  
><em>every time that i turn around<em>  
><em>there's another useless sign<em>  
><em>I wanna know but i don't know<em>  
><em>which way I'm gonna go<em>  
><em>where will i go, yeah<em>  
><em>which way will i go, ohhh<em>

_CHORUS (repeat)_

_where do i go_  
><em>tell me where do i go (fade out)<em>

" Whoo"i clapped for them afeeling eyes staring at me I looke to ward the left od the stage to find Troy watching me. Everyone cheered including me. As the cheering subsided, he returned back stage as if he just wanted to make sure I was there.

"Next Sharpay and Taylor" Mrs. Darbus sung . Sharpay and Taylor determindley waled to center stage claiming the attention of their two lover boys. Who were behind me m, mouths wide open. Taylor held the mike in front of her and began.

_Taylor_  
><em>Oh yeah welcome to the life of Taylor and Sharpay<em>  
><em>You know i got your back from now forever i'm your girl<em>  
><em>And you can count on me on that you can be sure<em>  
><em>We'll always be friend its true<em>  
><em>I was always there for you<em>  
><em>I would never turn my back on us its true<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Tight for life were friends thats right<em>  
><em>I'm here for you whenever you need<em>

_Cuz you got your friends you can count on always there for you_  
><em>Yeah you got your friends to rely on to get you through<em>  
><em>No matter what a friend you can call on your girl its true<em>  
><em>Cuz you got your friends, friends, friends like i got you<em>

_Sharpay_  
><em>We've got our problems but we find a way to work it out<em>  
><em>Never let anyone between us nothings gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Everyting i'm gonna do I will alway call on you<em>  
><em>Whatever happens I know that you'll pull through<em>  
><em>You can trust in me no doubt no need to worry bout a thing at all<em>  
><em>Its true oh oh<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Cuz you got your friends you can count on always there for you<em>  
><em>Yeah you got your friends to reliy on to get you through<em>  
><em>No matter what a friend you can call on your girl its true<em>  
><em>Cuz you got your friends, friends, friends like i got you<em>

_Taylor And if theres anything you want I got you_  
><em>Anything you need (all you gotta do is ask)<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Both of us together<em>  
><em>yeah were unstopable<em>  
><em>Just you wait and see<em>

_Sharpay:_  
><em>Whats good Tay? You know your my girl right?<em>

_Taylor:_  
><em>Forsho Sharpay anything you need ma<em>

_Sharpay:_  
><em>Whoa Alright alright ok i guess were friend for life then<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Cuz you got your friends you can count on always there for you<em>  
><em>Yeah you got your friends to reliy on to get you through<em>  
><em>No matter what a friend you can call on your girl its true<em>  
><em>Cuz you got your friends, friends, friends like i got you<em>  
><em>Cuz you got your friends you can count on always there for you<em>  
><em>Yeah you got your friends to reliy on to get you through<em>  
><em>No matter what a friend you can call on your girl its true<em>  
><em>Cuz you got your friends, friends, friends like i got you<em>  
><em>Cuz you got your friends you can count on always there for you<em>  
><em>Yeah you got your friends to reliy on to get you through<em>  
><em>No matter what a friend you can call on your girl its true<em>

I cheered on my best friends as they curtsied, Zeke and Chad w whistling in the background.

Mrs. Darbus walked up " Two more performances. The next one is Thomas Brandon who has a video with his song." Taylor wheeled him on the stage and he spotted me. I gave him a encouraging smile. _Its just me_ The video started. It was Troy, Tommy, and me playing in the pool.

_We don't have time left to regret_  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>It will take more than common sense<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>So stop your wondering, take a stand<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>Cause there's more to life than just to live<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_  
><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>  
><em>So hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>

_One single smile, a helping hand_  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>It's not that hard to be a friend<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>So don't give up, stand 'til the end<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>Cause there's more to life than just to live<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_  
><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>  
><em>So hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>When you love someone, and they break your heart<em>  
><em>Don't give up on love, have faith, restart<em>  
><em>Just hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>

_When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost_  
><em>all your hope is gone, don't forget to<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on<em>

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_  
><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>  
><em>So hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>When you love someone, and they break your heart<em>  
><em>Don't give up on love, have faith, restart<em>  
><em>Just hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_  
><em>It's too many tears to drown them out<em>  
><em>So hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>When you love someone, and they break your heart<em>  
><em>Don't give up on love, have faith, restart<em>  
><em>Just hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>

I screamed so loud that peole began to stare, not caring I ran to the stage. Taylor and Sharpay were already hugging him. When he saw me, he had a huge smile on his face. I gave him a huge hug and wheeled him off the stage. I whispered to Taylor "After my song lets beat the crowd and go home." She nodded with a huge smile.

I took a deep breath and suddenly got nervous. I just paid attention on rolling the piano. Then, I sat down and looked at the audience. Sharpay , Taylor, and Tommy gave me thumbs up. Troy was smiling at me. I do not get that guy. So, I started to play.

_they tell you a good girl is quiet_  
><em>That you should never ask why<em>  
><em>Cause it only makes it harder to fit in<em>  
><em>You should be happy, excited<em>  
><em>Even if you're just invited<em>  
><em>Cause the winners need someone to clap for them<em>

_It's so hard just waiting_  
><em>In a line that never moves<em>  
><em>It's time you started making<em>  
><em>Your own rules<em>

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
><em>With your last breath<em>  
><em>So here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Make em listen<em>  
><em>Cause there is no way you'll be ignored<em>  
><em>Not anymore<em>  
><em>So here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>

_You only get one life to work it_  
><em>So who cares if it's not perfect<em>  
><em>I say it's close enough to perfect for me<em>  
><em>Why should you hide from the thunder<em>  
><em>And the lightening that your under<em>  
><em>Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be<em>

_If how your living isn't working_  
><em>There's one thing that will help<em>  
><em>You gotta finally just stop searching<em>  
><em>To find yourself<em>

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
><em>With your last breath<em>  
><em>So here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Make em listen<em>  
><em>Cause there is no way you'll be ignored<em>  
><em>Not anymore<em>  
><em>So here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>

_The world better make some room_  
><em>Yea move over, over<em>  
><em>Cause your coming through<em>  
><em>Cause your coming through<em>

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
><em>With your last breath<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Make em listen<em>  
><em>Cause there is no way you'll be ignored<em>  
><em>Not anymore<em>  
><em>So here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
>Here I am<p>

I got an applause and I think i probably imagined a few comments from Troy. I looked at my friends, my three best friends. The girls were jumping and shouting. Tommy, though just beamed up at me , proudly and gave me a thumbs-up. I walked calmly off the stage fighting tears, and gave Tommy a hug. I whispered "Lets go home' He nodded and we walked out of the theater not caring that three voices were shouting our names.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Cinderella Story  or HSM.**

Chapter 7

Harry76: You were awesome

Harry76; Please talk to me

Harry76; I'M SORRY

Ella700: After all this time you're saying sorry now

Harry76: I know I was bonehead with you both times

Ella700 Yes you are a bonehead. Face it. If Ella was another girl you wouldn't want our friendship back. How do I know you won't just flat out ignore me?

Harry76: I'll prove it to you

Ella700 What's that supposed to mean?

Harry76 signed off

THAT NIGHT AT WORK

"Neilson!"Rob screamed "BUS TABLES!". I had confidence "NO!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. Rob turned around shocked.

"WWHAT" he stuttered.

"I QUIT" I yelled. I took off my apron, and badge. I took one look at the shocked boss. Then, I ran out of the store, and rode my bike home.

"KELSI" My mom screamed when I got home. I ran to the kitchen "What". She handed me an envelope Julliard. I quickly read the letter.

"I got accepted and earned a full scholarship!"I jumped.

NEXT DAY

"Hey Kelsi" Troy walked up to me.

"Hey Troy" I eyed him nervously

"What are you doing? The cool people are over there." I looked at Gabriella, who was staring at me in a scary way.

"Told you I was going to prove that I wont ignore you." He grinned.

"Whatever" I mumbled and walked away. I made it to my locker.

"TROY BOLTON SHE'S A GEEK!" I turned around and there was a MAD Gabriella pointing at me staring at Troy. "She is also my best friend. Right Kelsi" Troy coolly said facing me. Everyone stared at me. Then, I felt anger, and confidence rush into me.

"BEST Friend? We are not best friends. A best friend is supposed to stand up for you, not bring you down. A Best Friend is not suppose to dump, because_ Chad Danforth_ said "Your best friend since First grade is bringing you down ,just because She is considered a geek." I looked at Troy who had guilt all over his face.

"Troy" I turned around and there was Tommy.

"Yeah" Troy walked up to him. I made it behind him.

"Remember the video last night?" Tommy asked. Guilt was growing. Troy nodded.

"The guy Kelsi and I was with. He was my best friend. He played basketball with me, and videogames. We had the same initials, and Kelsi said we were her TB brothers. Can you please tell me when he gets back?".

"He is buddy. I'm back TB1" Troy tried to assure him.

" NO He's not, not fully" Tommy turned to me and I beamed. Tommy is my best friend, and he stood up to Golden Boy Troy. "Kelsi… We got to get to class."Tommy said it as if nothing happened. I laughed and pushed him to his classroom. Taylor and Sharpay ran up to me, when I was walking back to class. "Chad asked me out" "Zeke asked me out" " And we said Yes" The yelled. I started to laugh

"That's awesome" We all went to class, and I realized something. I'm free to go to a basketball game.

THE GAME

I sat at the bottom step with my three friends. The game is almost over and we are tied by 8. "TROY, TROY, TROY" Everyone chanted.

"CHAD AND ZEKE' Taylor and Sharpay chanted on their own. Tommy and I just watched the game in silence. We looked at each other. We both knew that we would always have each other, and that was the important thing. "Wanna go get burgers" I asked. He nodded. I turned to Taylor and Sharpay, who were looking at me.

"We are going to go. Will you tell Chad and Zeke 'great game" I asked. They nodded. I grabbed Tommy's chair, and started to walk out of the gym. Then, "TIME OUT "the referee yelled.

"GUYS" I heard someone yell. We turned around and saw Troy running to us.

"What are you doing" I asked when the game continued. He walked over to us and bent to Tommy. "I'm getting my best friends back. What are you doing?" He asked Tommy. Then it happened. The smiles took over both of their faces.

"Troy, Your Back! We are getting burgers." Tommy yelled. Troy laughed. He looked at me, his expression becoming serious.

"Ella700, Will you go out with me?" he asked. I started to grinning. Troy just asked freaky me OUT!

"Just promise me one thing" I could see Troy starting to get nervous, that I'd blow up again. I smiled

"Never ignore me again" . He smiled and walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my wast than whispered "never" and kissed me. We pulled away and gave Tommy a group hug. I knew this was going to be a great year.

**The End**

** Thank you for reading my first completed story and for your helpful reviews! **


End file.
